Hood and the Pupster
by Choo plus Choo Equals Train
Summary: What happens when our young hero, Hood, finds a little surprise after a battle with a horde of balverines? One thing's for sure, he'll need a lot of chew toys.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about my Fable: The lost chapters hero, Hood. It was an idea I had brewing in my head for a while so I decided to write it down.**

Hood flicked the balverine blood of his, augmented with silver, obsidian long sword, and sheathed it on his back. He flipped off his hood so he could feel the cool wind on his face and gazed around at the now ended battle against the balverine horde. At least twenty-five balverines littered the ground around him, the blood staining the grass red. It had definitely been a tough battle for the young hero but he pulled through without a scratch. Of course it was a good thing he didn't have a scratch or else he wouldn't be here right now.

Stupid quest card was wrong, again. It said that a the forest outside of Oakvale had a FEW balverines. But no, there were tweny-five plus a white one that attacked him on the way there. Luckily, like always, he was prepared for the worst.

He pulled his hood back over his eyes and started out of the clearing until the sound of a rustling bush near him alerted him to possible danger. He whipped around, sword drawn in one hand and electricity cackling in the other, ready to face another blood thirsty balverine. What tumbled out of the bushes surprised him. It was a balverine all right but it was very different than the others he faced. It was maybe only a foot tall, with big round eyes. It was a balverine pup! But he thought balverines didn't breed? Unless... Hood shook that thought away. He had to kill it.

The pup looked at him, frozen to its spot in fright. Hood raised his sword, his hand wavering. He stood there for what seemed like hours, but it was only a minute. After his internal war he slowly lowered his sword and shook his head. He couldn't do it. Yes it's a balverine but it was once a child and he couldn't raise his sword against children, monster or not. That was his one weakness he would like no one to know. He dispelled his lightning and sheathed his sword back on his back. He knelt down on one knee to look eye to eye with the pup. It was still scared stiff of him. He couldn't believe he was going to do this.

He motioned for the pup to come over. "Come on, I won't hurt you." Yeah like that will work, it just saw him kill all of the other ones. It stayed rooted to it's spot. Hood dug around in his pouch until he found a piece of beef jerky. He held it out to it. "Here eat this, you'll like it." The pup looked hesitant but very slowly it moved in and sniffed the offered meat. Hood stayed as still as he could. The pup opened it's mouth and took a small bite of the meat. After it swallowed it took another larger bite and ate until it was all gone. It looked up to him with hopeful eyes. Hood sighed and sat down on the ground while pulling out another piece of jerky. He placed it on the ground and watched the pup eat it hungrily. When it finished it walked over to Hood and nuzzled his hand. He looked at it wide eyed. Could this really be possible? He slowly lifted his hand and patted it on the head. It closed it's eyes and made a soft purring sound. _Guess I have no choice but to take it with me. It'll die if I leave it out here alone. Maybe later I could drop it off at a balverine nest __in Dark Wood__ and let it be with it's own kind._ Thought Hood.

**I know it's not a lot but I want to know what you all think. Should I keep going with it? Review and tell if I should.**


	2. Chapter 2 Flour

**I got no feed back whatsoever on chapter one. So I just decided to keep going. **

**Don't own Fable. If I did then Fable 2 and 3 wouldn't have been so bad.**

Hood sighed in relief as he plopped down on his sofa. He was able to get to his home in Oakvale with not much problem. He bent down to the bag at his feet and opened the top. Instantly the pup shot out and ran around his living room.

On his way to his place, he realized he couldn't just come into town with a balverine in his arms. He trusted the pup to hide in the forest while Hood went into town to get a sack. Surprisingly, when he came back, the balverine pup was still there. It was a challenge all in it's self to get the hyper thing in there. Good thing it's claws were small and couldn't rip through his gloves. But after awhile he finally got it in and carried him off to his house.

Hood sighed and ran a hand down his face. He could imagine the Guild master just shaking his head at him for his stupidity. Then a small crash brought him out of his thoughts. It came from the kitchen. Hood rushed to his kitchen to find the pup covered in flour. The pot in which he kept it in lay broken next to the goofy puppy. Hood felt his eye twitch.

"Your going to be a pain in the ass, I know it." The puppy just looked at him with his tongue hanging out in what looked like a smile. With the millionth sigh of the day, he got a broom and sweeped up the flour and glass into a pan and dumped it outside. When he came back, he found little white paw prints all over. Trailing from the kitchen to the living room, and for some reason they were on the walls too. Hood just scratched his head at that one. Then they went to his bedroom. Just as he was about to follow the prints there was a knock at the door. He did the millionth and one sigh of the day and trudged to the door. Hood opened the door and saw a man, about the same age as him, which was twenty, with shoulder length blonde hair tied in a pony tail. He had a scar running from under his right eye and down to his jaw. His eyes were a cheerful green and he had a smile on his face.

The man put his arms out, "Hood! I heard about the mission you just went on." He gave him a thumbs up with a toothy smile. "Great job man, you slayed, like, a million balverines, plus a white one! You've gotten better since our apprentice days. Can I come in?"

Hood just gave him a dead pan look. "Arrow Dodger, why do you always come to my front door to just talk my ear off? I've got some things going on right now, can't talk." He was about to close the door but Arrow Dodger kept it open with a hand.

His eyes grew wide and he smiled. "Oh, I get it." He leaned and whispered, "You got a lady in there?"

"Hell no! That's not it at all!"

Arrow Dodger nodded his head in understanding. "So...you getting it on with a guy then?"

Hood bashed his head on the door frame. "I'm not gay." He then made an x with his arms. "No sexual things are happening inside of my house."

Arrow Dodger walked past him. "Jeeze, I was just joking. So what's the thing you got going on?"

"Just-"

"Why are there paw prints on the wall?" Arrow Dodger looked to the floor then and started to follow the paw prints. "I didn't know you had a dog."

Hood followed his friend. "It's not exactly a dog..."

Arrow Dodger looked at him. "The what is it?"

Hood motioned for him to follow. He led him to where the tracks ended at. His bedroom door was creaked open a bit. They pushed it open and came to a funny sight. Well, funny for Arrow Dodger. Hood just sighed for the millionth and second time that day. The puppy tracked prints all over his floor and then onto his bed, where it was rolling around in his sheets.

Arrow Dodger gave it an odd look. "That's one weird looking dog."

"I told you, it's not a dog. It's a, uh." Hood hesitated. Arrow Dodger motioned for him to go on. "It's a balverine puppy. Found it on my mission today."

Arrow Dodger was surprised at first but then nodded in understanding. "I get it. You couldn't slay it. It used to being a child and all." He looked back to the pup, who was having the time of it's life, rolling around and getting flour all over Hood's bed. "You won't be able to keep it for long. It'll eventually grow to big to not be noticed by the town." This was one of those times when Arrow Dodger showed his true self. He always acted stupid, but was actually pretty smart, and good to analyze a situation.

"I know. I was thinking of just taking it to Dark wood when it get's older. There's enough balverines there for it to live with." Arrow Dodger just nodded.

Hood walked towards the bed and picked up the pup by the scruff of it's neck. He brought it to his face. "I got to clean you up." Then the puppy sneezed a bunch of flour in his face. Arrow Dodger laughed.

"Hah! I think that's the first time I've ever thought a balverine looked cute."

Hood wiped the powder from his eyes with his free hand. "I was right. You are going to be a pain in the ass."

**I remembered I haven't described what Hood looks like. He has short black hair, blue eyes and of course always wears a hood.**

**I need reviews. You review and I'll give you cookies!**


	3. Chapter 3 Tera

**Hello Fable fans! Here's another chapter! ****And I would like to thank LucienCaesar for being the first person to follow! **

**D****on't own Fable. **

"Get back here!"

Crash!

"Stop! Come on!"

Shattering glass.

"No! Don't go there!"

Knocked over book case.

"You little bastard!"

Tipped over table.

"Aha! Got you!"

Arrow (I'm just going to call him that from now on.) held the pup by the scruff of it's neck. It wiggled around trying to get away but couldn't. It hung it's head down in defeat.

Hood surveyed the damage from trying to give a balverine pup a bath. A vase he had lay on the ground in a million pieces. His precious books lay in a pile on the floor, under his book case. And the kitchen table was tipped over. Also not to mention there was white paw prints all over too.

When Hood tried to put it in the tub, the pup bolted right when he put it in. It would run whenever it would catch sight of Hood or Arrow. Eventually they were able to corner it behind the couch and grab it.

Arrow passed the pup to Hood, who took it to the tub. Arrow in the mean time started to clean up his best friend's home.

**After some much needed cleaning...**

Hood walked into the living room with the pup wrapped in a towel in his arms. He set it in a little basket and plopped down onto the couch next to Arrow.

Arrow turned his head to Hood. "Buddy, if you have to go through this every day, I would take it to Dark wood now." Arrow looked around the room. "Don't think your place could handle that all the time."

Hood shook his head. "No, I can not leave it there. I'm not even sure the balverines there would take an outsider. Yeah, I know it's going to be a bitch to take care of but, I just feel like I have to to do it." Hood got up. "That's why I'm going to get some more help."

Arrows green eyes widened. "No, your not getting _her_?"

"Yes, _her_."

Arrow got onto his hands and knees and pleaded. "Please! Don't bring Tera! Every time she sees me she tries to kill me!"

Hood raised a brow. "Really? She still pissed at you for that?"

Arrow nodded. "I have no idea how she saw me." He raised his hands in the air. "I was behind a freaking bush! She shouldn't have seen me."

Hood shrugged. "I guess women just have a sixth sense for pervs."

"Hey! I'm not a perv!"

Hood waved it off. "Sure your not." He said sarcastically.

Arrow crossed his arms in a huff. "Whatever, just don't bring her. Hey! Where are you going?"

Hood was at the door his hand on the nob. "Getting Tera."

"What the hell!? I thought you weren't getting her!"

"When did I ever say I wasn't getting her."

"You suck!"

Hood laughed it off and waved. "Take care of Pain in the ass for me." And he exited the house.

Arrow cursed and looked to the basket. Surprisingly the pup was still there, asleep in the towel. Huh, maybe it won't be so hard to take care of it for now. How wrong poor Arrow was.

**Some time later...**

"So, you want me to help you take care of a balverine puppy?" Said a woman walking next to Hood. Her name was Tera. She had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was, all in all, a beautiful woman. Every man her and Hood passed stared at her. She just ignored them.

"Yeah, it's just becoming too difficult." He sighed. "And it's been only one day."

Tera shrugged. "Sure, I'll help." She leaned in closer and whispered. "I've always thought balverines were cute anyways. And a baby one!" She squealed. "Oh, I want to see it now!" And she booked it towards Hood's house.

After catching up to Tera, Hood opened his door. When they walked in, they were sure they did something like a sweat drop in anime.

Arrow sat on the floor, trying to pry the pup's maw from his pony tail. "C'mon, get off!" The pup just playfully growled and held on tighter.

Hood sighed, something he has been doing ALOT lately, and pulled out a piece of jerkey. The pup instantly smelled it and ran towards the smell. Hood dropped it on the floor and let it eat it.

Arrow sighed in relief. "Thank's Hood." Then he froze. "Ah crap!"

Tera, with a rage filled face, and a sword raised high into the air, charged at Arrow who quickly ran from the room screaming.

Hood laughed and walked over to what he was pretty sure was going to be a murder scene.

**And that's a wrap.**

**After writing this I'm thinking of writing some one shots of these characters. I already like them a lot.**

**And also, in my opinion, I've always thought balverines were cute. I always think scary things like that are so adorable. **

**Review, or else I send the pup to your house to get flour everywhere!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Coupon

**Hello readers! I'd like to give a thanks the lazy leviathen guest who has reviewed. Sorry I didn't say it before but I have Dial up and sometimes my reviews don't show on time. I didn't get your last review until today. Well here you go.**

"If she's gonna be here, I'm out!" Said Arrow, who's face was bruised and his nose dripping blood. He made his way to the front door. Hood stopped him with a hand.

"Arrow, do you remember that one time in the Guild when you were too lazy to get me a birthday present and you just gave me a free favor coupon?" Said Hood, with a smug look.

Arrow looked worried. "Yeah... Don't tell me you actually kept that?"

Hood nodded, with a smirk and brought a little piece of paper form his pocket. "I have it. Been waiting five years to finally find a good time to use it."

"C'mon!" Whined Arrow.

Hood put a hand on his friends shoulder. "If you stay and help, I'll try and right things with Tera for you."

"Yeah, key word, try. What if it doesn't work." He walked passed Hood to the door.

"Arrow, do you also remember that if you refuse the favor, I get to punch you as hard as I can in the face."

Arrow stopped dead in his tracks. "Dammit! Why was I so stupid then?" He turned around and walked to Hood. "Fine, I'll help. But you have to stop Tera from trying to kill me."

"Alright I'll go and talk to her." Said Hood, who exited the room.

**A little talk later...**

"Okay, she's willing to call a truce for now." Said Hood.

Arrow sighed in relief. "That's good."

Tera walked into the room with the pup in a blanket in her arms. It was sound asleep.

Arrow stiffened. "I won't go after you, Arrow. I'm just here to take care of this cutie." She snuggled the sleeping pup.

"Ugh, how can you snuggle with that damned thing." Muttered Arrow.

Hood smacked him on the back of the head. "Be nice. You don't want her after you again."

And so started the raising of the balverine puppy...

**This is the shortest chapter I've ever written. I just had to end it there, I couldn't think of really any other way.**

**Review peoples! I need them reviews!**


End file.
